Pokedex in work
well it's self explanatory i'm going to do 3 pokemon or try to do 5 pokemon each day so it will take a while for me to finish the pokedex then when black and white comes out i will try to get it done ASAP so anyways ya have fun number:001 name:bulbasaur type:grass poison abilities:overgrow (when HP is on red grass moves are stronger) super effective on it: flying,fire,psychic and ice hight: 2 foot 4 weight:15.2 lbs ____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:002 name:ivysaur type:grass poison ability:overgrow (grass moves stronger when on red Hp) weak to:fire, ice, psychic, flying hight:3 foot 3 weight:28.7 lbs __________________________________________________________________________________ name:venasaur number:003 type:grass poison ability:overgrow(grass moves arestronger when on red HP) weak to:fire,ice psychic flying hight:6 foot seven weight:220.5 lbs ___________________________________________________________________________________ number:004 name:charmander type:fire ability:blaze(fir moves stronger when on red HP) weak to:water,ground rock hight:2 foot weight:18.7 lbs ______________________________________________________________________________________ number:005 name:charmelion type:fire ability:blaze(when HP is low fire moves are stronger) weak to:water,ground,rock hight:3 foot 7 weight:41.7 lbs __________________________________________________________________________________________ number:006 name:charizard type:fire flying ability:blaze(when HP is low fir moves are stronger) weak to:rock,water, lightning hight:5 foot 7 weight:199.5 lbs ___________________________________________________________________________________________ number:007 name:squrtle type:water ability:torrent(water moves stronger when HP is low) weak to:lightning grass hight:1 foot 8 weight:19.8 lbs _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:008 name:waturtle type:water ability:torrent(water moves stronger when HP is low) weak to:lightning and grass hight:3 foot 3 weight:49.6 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:009 name:blastoise type:water ability:torrent(water moves stronger when HP is low) weak to:lightning and grass weight:185.5 lbs hight:5 foot 3 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:010 name:caterpie type:bug ability:dust shield(moves only do damage exp, body slam only does damage not have the ability to paralyze you weak to:fire, rock flying weight:6.4 lbs hight:1 foot _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:011 name:metapod type:bug ability:shed skin(loses status problems in battle) weak to:fire:rock flying weight:21.8 lbs hight:3 foot 4 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:012 name:butterfree type:bug flying ability:compound eyes(raises accuracy) weak to: rock(x2) fire, flying lightning ice weight:70.5 lbs hight:3 foot 7 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:013 name:weedle type:bug poison ability:shield dust(moves only do damage such as zap cannon only does damage not paralyze) weak to:rock,fire,psychic flying weight:7.1 lbs hight:1 foot _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:014 name:kakuna type:bug ability:shed skin(removes status problems in battle) weak to:fire,rock flying hight:2 feet weight:22 lbs _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:015 name:beedrill type:bug poison ability:swarm(the more beedrill in your party the stronger twin needle is) weak to:rock phychic fire flying hight:3 foot 3 weight:65 lbs _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:016 name:pidgy type:normal flying ability:keen eye(prevents lowering of accuracy) weak to:lightning rock ice hight:1 foot weight:4 lbs _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:017 name:pidgeotto type:normal flying ability:keen eye(prevents lowering of accuracy) weak to:lightning rock ice hight:3 foot 7 weight:66.1lbs _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:018 name:pidgeot type:normal flying ability:keen eye(prevents lowering of accuracy) weak to:lightning rock ice hight:4 foot 11 weight:87.1lbs _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:19 name:ratta type:normal ability:run away (when in battle when it runs low on HP it runs away automatically) weak to:fighting doesn't affect it:ghost hight:1 foot weight:7.7 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:20 name:rattacate type:normal ability:run away (when in battle when it runs low on HP it runs away automatically) weak to:fighting doesn't affect it:ghost hight:2 foot 4 weight:40.8 lbs _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:021 name:sperow type:normal flying ability:keen eye(prevents lowering of accuracy) weak to:ice lightning rock hight:1 foot weight:4.4 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:022 name:fearow type:normal flying ability:keen eye(prevents lowering of accuracy) weak to:ice lightning rock hight:3 foot 11 weight:83.8 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:023 name:ekans type:poison EXLUSIVE TO FIRERED IN FIRERED/LEAFGREEN abilities:shed skin(loses status problims when in battle)indimidate(sharply lowers the enemy's attack) hight:6 foot 7 weight:15.2 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number:024 name:arbok type:poison EXLUSIVE TO FIRERED IN FIRERED/LEAFGREEN abilities:shed skin(loses status problims when in battle)indimidate(sharply lowers the enemy's attack) hight:11 foot 6 weight:143.3 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ number: 025 pikachu is so gay that i will not even bother to do a stupid page on it because it doesn't deserve it if you ask me pikachu is gay and that's how they make pokemon eggs _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Gauss rifle99 16:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC)